1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, as a color image forming apparatus, for instance, as a color copying apparatus, there has been known an apparatus in which when a part of an original image is scanned, it is read while switching color filters, and the image is reproduced on the basis of the read image information.
According to such a color copying apparatus, the color ratio of the reproduced image changes from the edge portion of the original image step by step.
Since the conventional color image forming apparatus, for instance, a color copying apparatus is constructed as mentioned above, there are the following problems:
(1) It is difficult to accurately reproduce a color which exists at a remote position on an original or to reproduce a desired color according to the original.
(2) The sensing of a color in the cases where the color solely exists in one area and where another color exists in another area near that color are quite different. However, such a difference cannot be compared.
On the other hand, the foregoing color copying apparatus reproduces a color image by changing the color incrementally every area of an original. Therefore, in the case where the color or density pattern of the image is not uniform in every area of the original, there is a problem such that even if the color is changed incrementally, it is difficult to determine whether the color is the most preferable or not.
Such a problem also similarly occurs even when considering only the density without limiting to the color.